


Bohemian Rhapsody

by Misty123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/pseuds/Misty123
Summary: The night after the shrieking shack incident and the aftermath of it





	1. James and Siruis punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I will state this only once, I do not own the Harry Potter characters. This story based on another story by Blackkitten23

Bohemian Rhapsody  
Queen  
Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide no escape from reality  
Open your eyes look up to the skies and see  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy

Albus Dumbledore the newly appointed esteemed headmaster of Hogwarts looked over his glasses at the two students and their parents sitting in front of him, what he had to do greatly disturbed him. He was after all known for giving everybody a second chance in life including his students. 

But today he had to expel to boys in their fifth year for nearly murdering a fellow student last night, the boys claimed that it had been a prank that had gone awry. The two boys belonged to a gang in the school called the marauders, who since the first night at the school had bullied not only the other houses but even students from their own house. The two boys were intelligent and handsome, and most importantly for most of the professors at the school came from wealthy and influential families. Albus had tried during the last five years to rein in the marauders, but the staff in the school except for Flitwick and the squib caretaker Flitch allowed the boys to run wild and suffer little consequences for their actions.

Albus sighed and started the conversation “Due to the serious nature of the supposed prank that James and Sirius played on a fellow student last night, that nearly resulted in the students death at the hand of another member of the group. I have no other route open to me but to expel James and Sirius from Hogwarts school, this has not been the first time that these two students have been in trouble for their actions against other students”

Lord Black looked at his son and nodded his head in agreement with the new headmasters decision, it would be difficult to manage to get his son in to another school after being expelled from Hogwarts. In fact Orion Black secretly thought that his eldest son would have to be home schooled to pass his school exams.

Lord Charlus Potter just snorted and said “If my son James is expelled I will go straight to the head of the DMLE department who I know personally to have all the werewolf’s attending Hogwarts to be detained and destroyed, after all they are very dangerous creatures as has been witnessed by the attack on this student last night” After that statement of intent Albus knew that his hands were tied, he wanted to expel the two students before him, but their expulsion would be at the cost of seven innocent lives here at Hogwarts. 

Lord Black looked at his eldest son and gave him a choice “Heir Sirius, if you comply with the punishment that the headmaster has outlined then you will stay as the heir to the Black family. But if you decide to follow Lord Potter blackmailing of the school and the headmaster, then I will disinherit you from the Black family……….think carefully Sirius and give me your decision!”

Sirius just looked at his father and sneered as he answered his father, knowing that the soft fool would never disinherit him “I choose to stay at Hogwarts father, after all it was only a prank on a low life piece of scum! Who should know better then to annoy his peers”  
Lord Black looked at his son and shook his head and said to Sirius “I am so sorry Headmaster Dumbledore about my eldest sons behaviour in the school, from now on he is not my son or part of the Black family! Please excuse me I need to go to Gringotts to finalise the disinheritance of my son, and then inform my wife of what has transpired today……can you please convey my apologies to the young men involved and if there is anything me or the Black family can do for the men then do not hesitate to ask me” Albus looked at Lord Black and replied “Can I meet with you and Lady Black after your business at Gringotts is concluded” Lord Black nodded his acceptance and agreed to meet with Albus and his partner the next day. 

Sirius smirked at his best friend James, they both knew that there was no way in Hades that he would be disinherited from the Black Lordship or family. He knew that his mother the old crone would never allow him to be disinherited because of the gossip and rumours that would be circulating about the Black family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Black speaks to the Goblins and Severus is given some surprising news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternative universe, and thanks to trickster32 for some ideas on the punishment of the marauders, and I am sorry there is not much action in this chapter!

Albus Dumbledore made his way slowly towards the infirmary where a scared young man was now waiting for him to discuss what had happened the previous evening. With a heavy heart Albus opened the infirmary doors and made his way to Severus Snape bed.

Severus saw the headmaster approaching him, and knew with out a doubt that he would allow the Potter and Black to be let off with just a pat on the wrist. Severus had soon realised when he had started attending Hogwarts that the school staff except for the current headmaster, Flitch and professor Flitwick allowed the wealthy and entitled pupils to bully the rest of the school’s population.

Albus came an sat down by the bedside of Severus and put up a silencing charm around the bed of Severus, stopping any body else from listening in to their private conversation. This included the old cat Matron Pomfrey, who was the biggest gossip in the school, but he hoped soon to have her dismissed with the rest of the incompetent staff in the school. Albus inform Severus of the discussion in his office and the fact that James Potter father had managed to blackmail Albus into letting the two murdering scum stay in Hogwarts. Severus sighed to himself, although he knew that the headmaster was one of the only school staff members to try and keep control of his bullying peers, he knew that the fact was that these children would always have their families to bail them out of any difficult situations. Severus had to smile when Albus outlined his punishment for James and Sirius, after all because he couldn’t expel the two boys it meant that any punishment he deemed fit for the boys their fathers had to support. James and Sirius were suspended for the rest of the term until after yule break, when they returned to Hogwarts they had detentions with the caretaker or Flitwick for the rest of the year. Flitwick had also arranged for the boys weekend detentions to be spent in the kitchens with the house elves helping prepare the food for the school, and to complete other tasks the elves wanted them to do. There would be no more Hogsmede weekends for the boys or playing for their houses quidditch team”

Albus also reiterated to Severus that he did not owe James Potter the life debt that the lad kept bragging about to everybody this morning at breakfast. Severus felt better for knowing that Albus had tried to ensure that his two peers had been punished as harshly as Albus could allow. Albus then surprised Severus by stating that he was trying to ensure that Severus was not returning to his abusive home life at the end of the year. It was a much more settled and happy Severus that rested in the infirmary, he especially hoped that the headmaster could stop him from returning to his abusive home life!

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Lord Orion Black went straight to Gringotts to instruct his account manager to disinherit Sirius from the Lordship, he entered the bank and waited patiently in line to see a Goblin teller. The Goblin teller would inform his account manager who would come down to see to him personally. Orion was fearful of his bonded reaction when she learnt of what had transpired last night and the actions he was taking against his head strong and wilful eldest son.

Orion had always loved his two sons, but had wished that the quiet and bookish younger son had been born first. Regulas Black had to Orion’s mind most of the attributes needed to become and run the Black family after he died and slipped into the next realm. Orion had always believed that the mundane pagans had the correct belief that peoples souls were re-incarnated after their death, and he had felt that Sirius soul was the re-incarnated soul of the Lord Black that had escaped being beheaded because of the death of Henry VIII, that particular Lord had almost bankrupted the family through his behaviour, in fact few people realised how poor the Black family had been after last Lord Sirius Black. 

After the initial greetings to the Goblin behind the counter, his account manager appeared soon after and took him into his office. The room was functional, and the furniture was substantive and would be called minimalist to the mundane designers. Goblins after all prided themselves on ensuring that expenses were kept as low as possible, not for them the trappings of their wealth or history. Orion after giving his account manager the initial greeting again, explained what he wanted done, the Goblin listened and almost smiled in pleasure when Orion instructed him to disinherit Sirius. Orion insured that there would be a vault provided for Sirius for when he left school to ensure that he had enough money to ensure that he pursue the career he choose, Sirius also had his trust fund which would hold enough money in it to allow Sirius to pay his way though the remaining three years of schooling. After he was finished settling his business with his account manager, Orion flooed home from the Leaky Cauldren to explain to his bonded what he done, he was not looking forward to the conversation and he was expecting Walburga to disagree with him on disinheriting their eldest child.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Albus looked at his younger partner and now the DADA professor and now head of Gryffindor Gellart Grindelwald. Albus had always admired the young man from when he first met him in Goldrics Hollow, both men had fallen in love and had taken Albus younger sister Arana with them on a tour of the world. The three of them had travelled and worked in both the magical and mundane world, it was when the trio had returned and Aberforth had been sent on his own tour that Albus sister had contacted a rare disease and subsequently died in Albus arms. All three men had been devastated by their lost.

This had led to Albus had adopted a young man who he visited in a mundane orphanage during the mundanes and magical second world war, the lad had a very rough time in the orphanage with being bullied by the other children and religious staff of the orphanage. Tom Riddle had been a wizarding child that that had a witch for a mother and mundane father, Tom Riddle was classed as a pure blood due to the fact that his mother had been a witch. A person blood status in the magical world depended upon the mother’s status not the father’s, after all a child could be the off spring of an affair between a witch and a unknown partner. In fact many magical children were the product of a witch becoming pregnant with other people including mundane men, especially if their bonded was sterile, so it had always made sense to class a child’s heritage by their mothers history. Pure blood’s were the children of witches, Half blood’s were children who mothers had a creature inheritance or were creatures themselves. Mundanes or muggle born were the children whose mothers were mundanes. 

Albus and his partner after adopting Tom, had worked together to improve the lives of magical children and orphans. They had with the support of Albus brother and financial backing of wealthy magical families turned the old abandoned Gaunt and Dumbledore manors into well run and homely orphanages, where the children were safe from a life either on the streets or in mundane religious orphanages. Tom after his schooling had decided to study mundane and magical law at Oxford, and was hoping one day to become the British minster of magic. 

Gellart looked at his partner and sighed “Albus! Stop blaming yourself over the near tragedy of the poor lad the other night, hopefully after tomorrow you will be able to give Severus and Remus some good news. As for the rest of the staff………..speak to the Goblins! You know they will happily help you turn this farce of a school around! After all this is our chance to officially help the abused children in Hogwarts and dismiss the staff that do not conform to what the school needs”

“Gellert! It was so heart-breaking to see the poor lad hunched in the bed, awaiting the news that once again his two bullies had managed to get of scot free. It shames me to realise how much Hogwarts and its staff have failed children like Severus, no child should be treated as he has been, do you know that the Black child thought that Severus is scum that he can treat as he wants to?”

“Well love! Wait until they return from yule break and find the first changes that you are making to the school…….any news on a competent deputy head and qualified medical staff to run the infirmary? So we can give the fraud madam Pomfrey the push!”

Albus sighed and reached for the headache potion that his personal house elf had put on the desk for him and replied “Well the incident from a couple of nights ago threw out my timescale. But I am meeting with the Goblins and Lord Black tomorrow to start to hash out some plans I have started to draw up for Hogwarts”


End file.
